


The Magic of McCoy

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Exams, F/M, Hot, Smut, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: You need a little help studying and Leonard has just the idea to help you ace that exam.





	The Magic of McCoy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, pre-censorship.

You knew what you were into long before you met him. What could you say; give two college-aged girls a laptop, and the web address to a BDSM test, and that’s all she wrote. Though at that point, you weren’t certain that you were for actually into it; you were fairly certain that the ideas turned you on. You knew that, according to your imagination, tying your partner up was your number one kink; the one thing that got you going like no other. Closely followed by being the dominant, or a bratty sub. Probably a good thing switch was on that list as well.  
Over the years, you tried out the different roles on the list, though not in the capacity the list meant. You had to admit, nothing turned you on quite as much as seeing a man tied to a headboard with his own necktie. Belts were a decent substitute; however, ties and scarves, were where it was at. You had to be in control. It took a special kind of man to make you the sub in the relationship. You’ve never met a guy worthy of trust like that, but you could imagine it was possible.

When you met Leonard McCoy, you were both enrolled in the Starfleet Medical Program. You were in the same year and in all the same classes. From what you could gather from the grump, he was fresh out of a messy divorce. You too were fresh out of a rough relationship, and you had no intentions of jumping back in with someone new. That isn’t to say you wouldn’t flirt shamelessly with him through. You were friendly and had recently been made lab partners. You did everything together that was required for school— sharing clinical slots, studying, complaining about classmates, etc.

During finals, you encountered the worst exam of your careers. That was saying something since you were both already doctors. You had long since given up on studying and had found yourself at the bar. Four shots in, and pouring shots five, six, and seven is how he found you. How you were still standing was beyond him; he knew you well enough to know you refused to eat during exam times, in favor of drinking or studying. Interrupting you, he downed the next three shots and pulled you from the bar into the crisp air.

Looking at him, you didn’t even protest him taking your shots. It had never escaped your notice that he was incredibly good-looking; but tonight, he was more so than usual. He got you settled into his car and drove you to your apartment. 

“I know you’ve never been to my apartment, so how did you know where I live?”

“I used my medical access to look at your file. Though, I figured you would be at the bar, rather than at home studying like a good little girl.” Being called ‘little girl’ turned you on way more than it should have and you would have been lying if you said that it hadn’t made you a little wet. It was far more flirtatious than you had ever been with each other, but it was a welcomed change.   
“Alrighty then. You live in the dorms, don’t you? It’s only fair that you tell me since you know where I live.” You stated matter of factly. Leonard gave you a sideways glance and hummed to himself. Contemplating whether or not he was going to tell you or not.

“Yeah, I live in the dorms. But only because my friend asked me to room with him. And since neither of us knew anyone else, I agreed. I have lived to regret it almost every night since. He has a lot of house guests.” You couldn’t help but laugh at the mock horror that graced his face while he told you about Jim’s many one night stands.

How he figured you were at the bar was beyond you. It wasn’t like you spent all of your free time there, but at that point, you didn’t really care. He had changed out of his uniform and into a flannel. You were a goner. You’ve always been a sucker for a man in a flannel, and it looked so right on him.

When you arrived at your apartment, he ordered you to grab all of your textbooks and flashcards. He wanted to study. Like, how the fuck were you supposed to focus on Alien Anatomy, when he was sitting there in a plaid button up and those pants; the ones that emphasizes those thighs and that ass. Shit. You knew he could make the cadet reds look good, but this was a whole new level of damn. How had you managed to keep it to just flirting? Right then, all you wanted to do, was jump his bones. 

“Let’s play a little game, you and I. Shall we?” His voice had dropped a few octaves than it had been moments ago in the car. He smirked, and raised an eyebrow at you, as he awaited your answer.

“What kind of game?” You said it slowly and borderline seductively. There it was, a hint of teasing that you had no control over. All he was doing was looking and talking and you were already so turned on.  
His answer was so shocking, that you made him repeat it three times. You were instantly soaked.

“Here’s the deal, you get one right,” he moved closer to where you had started unloading your books. 

“I remove an article of clothing.” He started running his finger up and down your arm, causing your heart rate to skyrocket. He noticed immediately.

“I get one right, you remove clothing.” He was playing with your exposed bra strap. You had a lump in your throat and all you could manage was a whimper.

“Though I think I have an advantage as you aren’t wearing as much to start with.” he looks down and slowly back up at you and chuckles. His pupils were blown and he produced a smirk that made you want to pounce on him right then.   
It was true, you were in a tank top, shorts and sneakers. If you add in bra and panties he only had to get five right, before you were completely naked in front of him.

If you knew allowing him to steal your shots would wind up here, you would have been funneling it down his throat months ago. You had begun to wonder whether or not you actually needed to study, because both of you had suddenly become experts on Alien Anatomy.

In no time, you were both completely naked and you still had quite the stack of flashcards left. You had been sitting there, appraising him silently and wondering what else he was going to come up with, when he got up and walked over to you. He held a hand out to you and since you were feeling bold, you took it.  
He lead you over to your bed.

“Sit.” The tone of a practiced doctor with the teasing you had come to expect from him.

“Now, be a good girl and sit still for the Doctor. Listen carefully, I won’t repeat myself.” His feather light touches, and glances, had done nothing to ease your racing heart, on the contrary, it had only made the pounding worst. The anticipation of what he had in store for you was tearing you apart at the seams.   
He pushed you flat against the bed and pulled a chair over, deadly silent the entire time. Each movement was carefully planned, and so predatory in nature. He grabbed the flashcards off the table and began to slowly shuffle them, pausing for dramatic effect each time. You were so exposed, and you were loving every second of it.

When he was satisfied with the job he had done shuffling, he sat down at the foot of the bed. Leonard waited for you to object, or give the tiniest indication that you weren’t into it; but you were too turned on to turn him down. The things he could do with his voice alone, made you wonder what he could do with the rest of himself and you desperately wanted to find out. 

“What is the location of a Vulcan’s heart? This is an easy one, if you get it wrong, I will be extremely disappointed in you.” His hand began to raise, waiting for your response. His next action hung on your answer.

“It is located approximately in the same location as the human liver.” You were so confident on your answer. You had been right. He smiled, and placed his hand on your knee with enough pressure to make your breath hitch. Sparks shot all the way to your core. You tried to cross your legs, but Leonard stopped you with his other hand and forced your legs apart. You were suddenly all too aware of your current state and had a sudden burst of modesty; Leonard, however, wanted no part in modesty.

“We have a lot of cards left, Darlin’. If you keep acting up, we will never get to the real fun. Don’t move.” You whined, and he licked his lips. You were dripping wet and he could see it. You had never wanted to be touched as badly as you did then. You could only imagine what would happen if you continued to get the questions right.

He continued to watch you carefully, your eyes were completely blown with lust and you didn’t dare get any of the answers wrong. The thought of him removing his hand was torture enough. 

“How many chambers are in a Klingon’s heart?”

“Eight.” His hand trailed slowly to your thigh, goosebumps raising in their wake. You whimpered in anticipation before you even knew what you were doing.  
“What color is a Vulcan’s blood? Another easy one. You’re so close.”  You weren’t sure what he meant by that comment, but you were sure that it held a double meaning.

“Green.” His hand was on your pussy now and couldn’t think straight. The final card was in his hand.

“Is human anatomy covered at all in this class?” You knew that that was not what was on that card.

“Yes. For comparison purposes only.” He plunged two fingers,and you arched your back and dug your fingers into the sheets as his fingers started to work on the tension he had caused. Magic hands of a surgeon. He watched you struggle to free yourself from his onslaught.  Then he removed his fingers from you. He closed his eyes and he licked his fingers clean.

“You taste so good, I need to taste you on my tongue,” he moaned and his eyes snapped open. He abandoned his chair, pushing it out of the way, and pushed your legs further apart, allowing him access to your dripping core. He knelt down and began kissing up and down your thighs. You whined at the absence of his fingers and the blatant teasing he had gone back to.

“You won’t be disappointed. Just need you to be a little patient.” He was back at it before you could even process his words. You didn’t want to be patient, you wanted to be fucked!

His kisses found your pussy and if you had thought his hands were a godsend, you had completely underestimated his tongue. The sounds that he pulled out of you, damn. He worked you over for what felt like forever in a moment and when you came, you came harder than you had in your entire life. When you finally came down from your high, you sat up and pulled him in close.

“Shall we go back through the flashcards?” He was teasing, but you were dead serious.

“Fuck the cards, and fuck me!” You were desperate.  
You had had enough studying to last a lifetime; right then, you needed him, all of him. He didn’t need much convincing. He was on you quicker than either of you had expected. His kisses were hungry and his hands were in your hair instantly, pulling you flush with his body. The bite of his grip in you hair set you aflame with a new wave of desire. You could taste vodka and yourself on his lips. It was a decidedly good mix.

You flipped over on him. You had surprised yourself by letting him take control before; but the moment had passed and you needed to take over, to take him how you needed him. You pinned his hands above his head before he could protest, and the look of surprise on his face was almost priceless. When you secured him to the headboard, his surprised turned into full blown lust.

“Teasing is a crime and your punishment is as follows. Anything you say, can and will be used against you. Now be a good boy, and don’t make a sound.” You felt the familiar high you get when you dominate, and when you glanced down, he was even harder than he had been.

You deepened the kiss and broke it to nip along his jaw. Your hands were all over him, memorizing every muscle and occasionally pulling his hair. He was struggling against the cuffs, trying futally to reach out to you. He tried to buck against you for friction, but you pushed him down and continued your exploration of his body. He had taken pleasure in teasing you, and he was already struggling to stay quiet in the anticipation; panting and growling. Your lips traveled back up and you whispered along the shell of his ear. “Now don’t you regret all of that teasing?” You had taken to mimicking his southern accent, which had gotten a shit ton thicker since this whole ordeal had begun. You decided that teasing him was fun, and you could see why he had enjoyed it so much. 

“Now pretend I am your attorney, and make some noise for me, little boy.” His whines and protests were too much, and too delicious. You sat up from where you had been straddling him;  you were in his line sight so that he could see everything you were doing. Each time he whined you began to finger yourself. First, you had just been rubbing your clit and smearing your juices around. When he began to whine at your lack of attention towards him, you slipped a finger in and began pumping it in and out. You pinched your nipple and rolled your head back. He tried again to escape the cuffs.

“That’s so fucking hot, Baby. Just let me touch you. Please.” With his begging, you added a second finger in with the first, and when he tried yet again to break the cuffs, you snapped. You withdrew your fingers and took his cock in your hand, giving him a few pumps before lining yourself up and sinking down on him. He growled at how tight you were and you moaned at the sudden full feeling. You placed your hands on his chest for balance.

He was truly a gifted man. Much larger than you had expected and the biggest you had ever had. Leonard was well on his way to ruining you for all men. His eyes were glued to you and you thought that he stood a chance in breaking your cuffs. You were thankful that the uniforms were long sleeved; you really didn’t want to explain to the admiral where he had gotten such suspicious bruises.  
You rode him and took your sweet time. You would lift almost all the way off from him before coming back down, each time causing your clit to rub on his pelvis to the point of over sensitivity

“Oh yeah. Love the way you ride my cock. You feel so good wrapped around me.” Each of his sentences were accompanied by a litany of moans, groans, and growls. 

“I’m close, Darlin’.” You leaned past him to grab the key. He took advantage of the distance and sucked at your nipple. You paused for a moment before you flashed the key at him. He stopped long enough for you to concentrate on the lock. Before you could even put the key away, his hands were on your breasts; needy and hungry. He was still in you, but he had taken over the pace you had set with one of his own. Each roll of his hips caused his cock to hit your g spot and it was driving you wild. Pair that with the attention he was paying to your nipples and you were quickly heading towards your own orgasm.

“Need you in charge. Please, Leonard” You whined as he rolled you onto your back, pinning your hands above your head in the process, and began pounding into you with so much force you thought you would forget your name. All traces of his submissive side had vanished and had been replaced by the same predatory look he had had while he was teasing you earlier. He leaned forward and growled in your ear, catapulting you over the edge.

“Leonard!” You were screaming. It had been so long since a man had made you cum that hard. You nearly blacked out. He made you long to be the sub.  
Your orgasm pulled him over the edge with you. While he was still riding his own high, he started playing with your clit, causing another orgasm to build within you. You were already so sensitive, it didn’t take his magic hands long before you were coming again. You both came down and he rolled off you and released your wrists. Both panting hard; you just laid there with your eyes closed, a smile on your face. He was the first to recover, and he got up to go clean himself up. He brought you back a warm washcloth and cleaned you up as well as you slowly began to recover from your bliss.

After you both were dressed, you returned to the sitting room. You curled up in his lap on the couch. He turned down the offer to go over his own flashcards in favor of comfortable silence. For the first time since the divorce, he didn’t find himself rejecting a woman’s touch, and he rather enjoyed your company. You were smart, drop-dead gorgeous, and wickedly devious. He found himself picturing you two together, the perfect team, and he was truly happy. Your deep and even breathing told him that you had fallen asleep against his chest, but he didn’t dare wake you. He pulled a blanket over the both of you and allowed sleep to overtake him.

The next morning, you both got dressed at your apartment. Leonard was glad he had a spare uniform in his car, and you left for your exam together. You both finished in record time, the first two done, and you left together. You found yourself holding his hand as he walked and playing with his sleeve. Smiling to yourself, you ran your fingers carefully over the thick, purple bruises. He let out a quiet hiss, but you could see in his eyes that he enjoyed it, and you continued your walk to his dorm room to wait for grades to be posted.

Jim ordered pizza and when Leonard came out of his room in a t-shirt; all of the bruises from the night before were on full display and he wore them as a badge of honor. 

“Hey Bones, either you got arrested or you have a bizarre definition of ‘studying’.” Jim wagged his eyebrows at Leonard and gave him a thumbs up. Leonard laughed it off and gave you a wink, handing you a t-shirt to change into so you were more comfortable. Removing your uniform top, you discovered little finger print shaped bruises forming on your wrists. Your own reminder of a night you would never forget. Once again, you were grateful that he had finished your shots because you remembered every second of the night.


End file.
